Perdedores
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Aún llorando le pedí perdón. Kenny me ignoró, y me cogió de la sudadera, levantándome. Sus ojos echaban chispas, o tal vez fueron imaginaciones mías. Quién sabe. Todo se volvió borroso. Él. Yo. Pronto sus labios devoraban los míos y sus manos me acariciaban sin pudor. Leve Kenny/Stan. (hints Cartman/Wendy & Craig/Kyle) *BL* (?)


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

No sé de dónde salió _esto_. En un principio iba a ser un Style desde el punto de vista de Kyle y resultó un Stan POV que ni Style es. ¿WHY, DIOS, WHY? (!) No tengo mucho que decirles; me inspiré tomando polvo de hadas, de ningún modo es un fic de romance (_sorrynotsorry_) y ralla en el Crack, un poco.

**Advertencias:** eh, humor negro. Cosas sexuales. _Muchas_ cosas sexuales. Medio dub-con.

**Prompt:** 009. Definición [Tabla "Vicio"; de caféconqueso]

* * *

**PERDEDORES.**

**1.**

Todo fue culpa de Wendy. Y me duele admitir algo así, pero es cierto. Todo inició por ella, y sus inconformidades. Claro que Cartman influyó bastante —esos dos son una dupla _peligrosa_—, no obstante, creo que me estoy adelantando.

Bueno, que el punto aquí es que ella terminó conmigo, otra vez. Ninguna novedad. Y yo, como buen ex novio deprimido, fui a lloriquear y quejarme de lo espantosa que es la vida a casa de Kyle. Eso tampoco sale del cliché en que mi vida se ha convertido.

Ah, pero aquí viene lo bueno. La novedad picante.

Kyle se estaba besuqueando con Tucker. ¡Mi más grande rival! Y yo, al verlos, no pude hacer otra cosa además de balbucear como un idiota ante sus gritos avergonzados. Los de Kyle. Craig no se molestó en ello. Permaneció callado, jugando con el cabello de mi súper mejor amigo —un gesto muy romántico, debo admitir— mirándome con fastidio y un mensaje subliminal totalmente claro en esos ojos negros: «hijo de puta entrometido, sal de aquí antes de que te mate».

Luego vino el asunto con Kenny. Lo peor —o mejor, según se vea—. Aunque lo apropiado sería ir por partes ¿cierto? Bueno, pues como os iba contando, _todo_ fue culpa de Wendy.

**2.**

— ¡¿Cómo que te besaste con Wendy?! ¡Maldito gordo!

Cartman se encogió de hombros, sin interés, ante mi incrédula mirada. A su lado, y por un motivo que no comprendería hasta más tarde —culpabilidad, secretismos, ¡homosexualidad descarada, _hola_, parece una película B!— Kyle se removió en su asiento en la cafetería, a mi lado.

Era un día sin muchas novedades, o lo habría sido de no ser por lo que vino después.

Acabábamos de terminar la clase de matemáticas, el almuerzo transcurría con normalidad, Kenny había muerto hacía diez minutos cuando una estrella porno apareció en la entrada ya que se perdió y a nuestro buen —y para nada pervertido— amigo le dio un infarto…, lo típico ¿vale? y luego Cartman saca de la nada _esto_.

Me dieron ganas de llorar. Y no porque fuese una nenaza, no. Ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo.

Así que Cartman soltó tremenda verdad, excusándose con que había ocurrido en la fiesta de Token. A la que habíamos asistido, una semana antes. _Una maldita semana_. Y porque estaban borrachos, o colocados, o qué sé yo. "Tú sabes Stanny, uno va a una de esas cosas y despierta desnudo al lado de la primera dama".

— Pero te lo juro, la puta no me interesa. No te la voy a robar.

— ¿Y si crees que es una puta por qué la besaste? —Inquirí frustrado. Cartman no respondió. Tampoco hizo mucha falta.

A él le gustaba. Sexualmente, para hacer cosas masoquistas y golpearse duro, o algo similar, pero le gustaba. Y ella lo sabía, más aún, ella le correspondía el gusto enfermizo. Probablemente habían hecho más que compartir saliva en la fiesta, sin embargo, no podía importarme menos que un cacahuate parlanchín.

Al poco rato Wendy se apareció por nuestra mesa.

— Stan.

Y yo intenté saludarla, fingir que no estaba al tanto de que me había pseudo-engañado descaradamente.

— ¿Wendy, qué hay…?

— Debemos hablar —pero me interrumpió, con seriedad. Parpadeé varias veces (creo que también me pellizqué el brazo, sólo para confirmar que no se trataba de un horrible sueño) antes de seguirla. En el camino tuve tiempo de lamentarme por no ser yo el que padeció un problema cardiaco.

**3.**

— Bueno —inició, una vez nos encontramos solos— no como si estuviese muy orgullosa de eso pero… tienes que saber que, durante la celebración del cumpleaños de Token, yo… eh… el gordo y yo…

Suspiré, sintiéndome más miserable. De ser posible. Ya lo sabía. Y no entendía _cómo_ pudieron ocultármelo siete días, cuando debieron comentarlo nada más sucedió.

Tal vez debí sospechar desde el momento en que todavía un poco ido había echado un vistazo a la casa de Black y vi que ambos salían de una de las numerosas habitaciones con la ropa desarreglada. La verdad, lo había olvidado hasta ahora. A Kyle no se le pasó el efecto del alcohol y dijo un montón de tonterías en ése momento; como que debíamos besarnos para romper la tensión y que consideraba mi trasero sexy, por lo que me había concentrado en él.

— ¿Y bien?

Wendy me miraba ansiosa. Su pregunta paró mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien _qué_?

— ¿No…, no estás molesto conmigo?

_¿Por serme infiel, por fijarte en uno de mis amigos __—__y para rematarla, el más feo__—__? No Wends, nunca podría molestarme por ésas nimiedades. Al menos sé que si durante el próximo mes tienes mareos y vómitos no estaré relacionado._

Tragué saliva.

— No.

Cualquier rastro de inseguridad se borró de su perfecto rostro y me abrazó, contenta. Yo le devolví el abrazo, más o menos, cuestionándome qué había sido de las mariposas en mi estómago. Y es que en serio la noticia no me había afectado, _tanto_.

Antes ella me terminó por Token, y luego estuvo el asunto de Gregory, y Cartman ya había probado sus labios una vez. Teníamos bajas y altas, ¿cuál podría ser el problema?

— Perfecto. Me alegra que comprendas que lo nuestro no tiene futuro alguno y debemos ampliar nuestros horizontes.

—… S-sí.

El problema, os cuento, era que yo seguía vivo. Y que aún no le partía la cara a Cartman.

**4.**

Un par de horas más tarde me los encontré liándosela detrás de los baños masculinos. En ciertas ocasiones me daba pasearme por ahí, respirar aire fresco y, _por qué no_, saltarme uno que otro examen —para el que no había estudiado—. Naturalmente ése no era mi día, no sé, debí hacerle caso a la intuición de que las cosas malas no hacían más que empezar y que debía prepararme para lo peor.

Era de esperarse que no estuviese preparado para algo así. Digo, una horda de zombies hambrientos: pan comido. Un ataque terrorista: fácil. Kenny chantajeándome para que le prestase dinero y comprara un Playboy: regalado. Pero ver a Wendy, la Wendy reservada que ostentaba el título de presidenta estudiantil; restregando su cuerpo con el de Cartman, ambos a medio desvestir y gimiendo como… como gimen las personas en un barato pensamiento pornográfico; joder, aquello me superó.

Se percataron de mi presencia.

Wendy chilló. Yo chillé. Cartman se subió la cremallera. Yo vomité.

Omitiendo el detalle de que pasé el resto de las materias en la enfermería todo estuvo en orden.

**5.**

— Tío, lo siento mucho, pero no vas a poder venir a mi casa ésta tarde.

Observé a Kyle por el rabillo del ojo, todavía tendido en la camilla. Lucía sincero, sincero de verdad. Aunque al parecer mi capacidad de distinguir las mentiras se había atrofiado y cualquier cosa podía pasar por su brillante cabeza de judío.

"Quizás los góticos tengan un lugar disponible para mí."

— Kyle, estoy hecho una mierda. Si el amor de tu vida te hubiese dado una bofetada en la cara podrías comprender porque necesito tu compañía hoy.

Arrugó la nariz, y sonrió.

— Wendy no te abofeteó.

— Cierto. No lo hizo, _literalmente_.

Sabía que iba a entender mi indirecta. Él siempre entendía. No por nada era el más listo de los cuatro. Por desgracia, ni siquiera mi metáfora cutre fue suficiente para convencerlo. Su respuesta fue la misma: _no_. Imposible. Y como la campana iba a sonar pronto se despidió, asegurándome que tanto Cartman como Wendy me pedían disculpas por casi causarme un derrame cerebral. No me fiaba del imbécil de Cartman pero podía confiar en la palabra de Wendy.

Ella se lamentaba de que todo hubiese acabado de éste modo entre nosotros. Y yo también.

**6.**

No debí ir a por Kyle. Lo reconozco, fue una idea_ tonta_.

Me sentía miserable, con ganas de un abrazo y palabras consoladoras, quizás un maratón de películas rosas como Titanic o Moulin Rouge; pero aún con todo eso no debí visitar la casa Broflovski. Sencillamente estuvo _mal_.

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y Sheila no me contestó —asistió junto con Gerald a una presentación de Ike en una obra escolar, según me enteré después— y como había música a todo volumen supuse que Kyle andaba arreglando su cuarto. Razón por la que muchas veces tuvimos que posponer planes y la única que me parecía_ lógica_ para negarse a que pasáramos la tarde juntos.

Oh, bella ignorancia.

La cara que puso cuando entré a su habitación, llamándolo a gritos, no tuvo precio. Tampoco la mía, porque, seamos sinceros. ¡Acababa de descubrir que mi súper mejor amigo bateaba para el otro lado, y por Craig Tucker!

Hubo protestas, insultos, sonrojos —míos y por parte de Kyle—. Más insultos.

Kyle salió al patio, en un intento desesperado por ordenar su mente, y yo me quedé con Craig. Nos miramos en silencio, obviamente molestos aunque por diferentes motivos, hasta que se hartó de mí y me mandó por un tubo (no, por favor, no en el sentido literal de la palabra. _Asco_). Y yo, en un arranque irracional —o no tanto, es justificable— le grité que ojalá no usaran los condones que Kyle guardaba en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche para que él se embarazara y muriera en el parto.

Fue algo muy maduro de mi parte. Lo juro. Más porque el _male-pregnant_ que a Shelly le encantaba leer en la Internet me producía arcadas y, bueno, eso.

Para cuando Kyle volvió yo ya había recorrido la mitad de las escaleras y estaba más que dispuesto a salir de ahí, ir a un pozo, y tirarme.

Él susurró en voz baja, casi imperceptiblemente:

— Lo lamento, Stan.

Pero pese a mi esfuerzo por lograrlo no conseguí creerle.

**7.**

Así que ahí estaba yo. Buscando un maldito pozo, o un puente, o lo que fuese. Y entonces me topé con Kenny, quien fumaba un cigarrillo y se recargaba sin preocupación alguna en el tronco de un árbol.

Tuve que maldecirme internamente por envidiarle. Porque podía ser un pobre adicto al sexo y lo que uno quisiera, pero al menos su día iba mejor que el mío.

Supongo que andaba más deprimido de lo que en un principio pensaba. No pasó ni un minuto cuando ya me hallaba sentado a su lado.

Él me observó de soslayo, con el cigarro en los labios. Yo le devolví la mirada. Nos quedamos así un instante. Como estatuas. Y luego me ofreció su cajetilla.

Yo no fumo. El hecho de que _a veces_ me dé por beber alcohol no significa nada. Lo rechacé con cortesía, provocándole una risa queda. Y volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio.

Y de pronto, me puse a llorar. Lloré como un marica total y Kenny se sobresaltó, claramente desinformado de la porquería en que me había metido sin mi consentimiento.

Porque la adolescencia apesta, mucho. Yo tampoco era ningún santo, creía en el karma. Pero no había justificaciones válidas para esto. No podía haberlas. Quería morir o emborracharme, o todo menos sentirme de esta manera. El pecho me dolía con creces, como si fuese comprimido con violencia —una y otra y _otra_ vez—. Y las caras de Wendy, Cartman, Kyle y Craig eran _demasiado _palpables, pese a que sabía que no era su intención causarme daño y que yo era capaz de exagerar hasta la más mínima estupidez.

Aún llorando le pedí perdón. Kenny me ignoró, y me cogió de la sudadera, levantándome. Sus ojos echaban chispas, o tal vez fueron imaginaciones mías. Quién sabe. Todo se volvió borroso. Él. Yo. El árbol.

Pronto sus labios devoraban los míos y sus manos me acariciaban sin pudor. Recuerdo que me asusté. Bueno, yo era heterosexual, Kenny podía pajearse viendo una bolsa de _cheesy poofs_, no había sorpresas. Le asesté un par de golpes, forcejeando, pero cualquier resistencia de mi parte fue en vano.

Al empujarme contra el tronco comprendí que la vida era una puta. No obstante, se me escapó un gemido, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Y al ver su sonrisa, ésa perfecta sonrisa —la que nos muestra a diario al quitarse la parka, pese a que sus padres van y vienen de la cárcel, y pese a que no siempre le damos el lugar que merece entre los cuatro— mis lágrimas aumentaron en cantidad, y le sonreí de vuelta.

— Tienes una sonrisa muy encantadora Stan —dijo al separarnos, unos centímetros. Quise limpiarme la boca, no me lo permitió—. Muy, muy encantadora.

— ¿…y eso qué?

De nueva cuenta me besó. Tosco. Sin dulzura. Nos desgarramos la piel, ésta adquirió un tono que se debatía entre el rojo y el violeta. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a ésa emoción hiriente, entonces, trazó una línea por mis mejillas, borrando cualquier rastro de humedad. _Y dolió más_. No lo comprendía. Por qué me consolaba de esta manera tan burda, por qué no me ocultaba cosas o me hacía a un lado, por qué él…

— Me gusta —respondió al cabo de un rato. Reí sin humor—. Me gusta en serio, capullo.

— ¿Tan en serio como tu colección de fotos de Keira Knightley?

No.

— Más.

**8.**

Al día siguiente hice caso omiso de Kyle y Wendy y sus "pastelillos de resarcimiento". Mandé al carajo a Cartman e insulté al cobayo de Craig. No estaba enojado, solo que no tenía ganas de caer nuevamente en la _emo-tividad_ tan pronto.

Kenny me trató como siempre, no esperaba menos. Sin embargo, había ocasiones —sí, las había— en que nos quedábamos viendo el uno al otro, o nos sentábamos más cerca de lo que se considera "normal" en las tareas de equipo, o me cogía de la mano mientras paseábamos por el parque; escapando de los estándares y el anonimato.

Todo fue culpa de Wendy. O no. Culparla sería hipócrita. Todo había sido planeado por el destino, por sus caprichos. Aunque ya me vale. A los dos nos vale. Porque a él le gustaba mi sonrisa, y a mí su compañía.

No podía pedirle más.

**#FIN**


End file.
